


Todos llegamos a esa edad donde queremos conducir nuestras vidas

by LadyOper



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Humorous Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOper/pseuds/LadyOper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura llega a la edad esperada por la mayoría de los jóvenes: dieciocho años. Y para sorpresa de todos decide aprender a conducir. ¿Cómo entra Sougo en la historia? Descúbranlo ustedes en este OneShot OkiKagu…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos llegamos a esa edad donde queremos conducir nuestras vidas

—¿Cuánto crees que falte para que vengan a buscarnos?

—Querrás decir para que vengan a _buscarte_ , China _._

—Hmm, si eso es verdad entonces, ¿qué haces dentro de esta celda conmigo? ¿Eh, _Sadist_?

La mirada de odio que Sougo le envió la hizo reír satisfecha.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal porque _mami_ te castigó? —le preguntó sonriendo abiertamente. Sabía que mencionar a Hijikata como la "mami" de Sougo era como jugar con fuego, pero aun así no podía evitar burlarse del asunto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, China? ¿Acaso tu padre adoptivo no piensa recogerte? ¿O es que ya se cansó de tener que lidiar con una pequeña mono-de-montaña?

_Ouch_.

El contraataque de Sougo había ido directo al grano. Ya llevaba dos horas esperando porque su querido Gin-chan apareciera en la puerta preguntando por ella. Las esperanzas se le iban por la borda.

" _¿Por qué demonios demora tanto?"_ , se preguntaba.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no respondes? ¿Tan rápido se te acabó el combustible?

—¡Cállate Bastardo! Por tu culpa tengo que estar aquí un sábado por la noche, cuando podría estar viendo la retransmisión de la telenovela con Gin-chan.

—¿Quién dice que es mi culpa?¡Es tu culpa por no haber leído las señales del tránsito correctamente! ¡Idiota!

—Yo…yo.

Kagura no pudo responder ante aquella acusación. Era verdad, por primera vez en su vida, el maldito sádico tenía razón. Y ella era, en parte, la mayor culpable…

* * *

_Diez horas antes_

Okita Sougo, aunque apenas se notaba por su habitual _poker-face,_ estaba feliz. A sus veintidós años de edad acababa de obtener su primer carro. Era verdad que había conseguido su licencia de conducir cuatro años atrás, mas el _bastardo_ de Hijikata lo había condenado a solo-mirar-pero-no-tocar su futuro carro. Había sido la espera más larga de su vida.

Por supuesto, el Vicecomandante demoníaco justificaba sus acciones con el habitual _"hasta que no me demuestres que eres capaz de usarlo apropiadamente…"_ y hasta le había agregado _"…y si te atreves a malgastar recursos del Shinsengumi, tienes que cometer_ _ **sepukku**_ _"_. Pero, ¿quién decía que Sougo malgastaría recursos? Utilizar la gasolina del Cuartel para realizar los viajes a esa tienda de objetos S-M, al otro extremo de Edo, no se considera como malgastar recursos, ¿verdad?

De todas manera, y dejando atrás su infeliz pasado, había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba. Un carro patrulla para él solo. Ya no más mirarle la _horrible_ cara al _freak_ de la mayonesa mientras hacían las rondas. Había conseguido su pase de libertad y lo iba a disfrutar plenamente.

Kagura, cumplidos sus dieciocho años, se había propuesto realizar TODO lo que a los jóvenes de esa edad les gustaba hacer. Hasta ahora, sus metas habían sido cumplidas, y Gin-chan había sido arrastrado como el responsable de todas ellas. Aunque era curioso lo habitual que se había hecho el encontrarlo llorando, solo, en el baño, observando su billetera vacía.

La Yato estaba en la cúspide de su vida. Y estaba radiante de alegría. Pero le faltaba algo. Algo que casualmente había leído en una revista para jóvenes, cuando regresaba de comprarle la _Jump_ a su padre postizo (que era lo menos que podía hacer). Todos los jóvenes de dieciocho años se morían por un carnet de conducir. Y por supuesto, ahora ella también.

No es que odiara montar en su fiel y querida mascota cada vez que quisiera trasladarse. Además, sabía que la Yorozuya ya contaba con una motocicleta a la que mantener. Pero es que las ganas de mostrar sus nuevecitos dieciocho años de edad la superaban.

Para su desgracia, cuando había ido con la propuesta a su casa, el "¡SOMOS POBRES!" fue dicho tan vivazmente que hasta sintió lástima por unos minutos, olvidando la historia. Por supuesto, eso solo duró lo suficiente hasta que el de la permanente natural revelara haber perdido los últimos recursos (monetarios) de la Yorozuya, en el Pachinko. Luego de esto Kagura se aferró a la idea de tener un carro para ella sola y no la dejó ir nunca más.

Con los nuevos ideales haciendo eco en su cabeza, y decidiendo no basarse en ninguna ayuda monetaria por parte de la Yorozuya, Kagura se encaminó a cumplir su reciente sueño por sí misma. Pero primero, debía pasar esa _maldita_ prueba de conducir.

Caminando un tanto ensimismada por las calles de Kabuki-chō, la joven Yato distinguió lo que, por ahora, podría ser la solución a sus problemas. Y el paquete venía con un perfecto carro de patrullas.

* * *

—Hey, _Sadist_.

La peculiar voz aguda, con el extraño acento, llamó la atención de Sougo, quien se encontraba en plena faena de llenado del tanque de su coche nuevo, cuando la pequeña Yato, con una extraña sonrisa, se aproximó a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, China? ¿De nuevo con problemas digestivos?(1) —le dijo para fastidiarla.

La sonrisa fue inmediatamente remplazaba por una de las tantas formas de expresar su odio.

—No estoy para bromas, maldito sádico. —Arrastró las palabras mientras lo miraba con furia.

Sougo, un tanto divertido, continúo molestándola.

—Si no son problemas digestivos entonces ¿qué es? —dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz—. ¿Será que acaso ya te diste cuenta de lo _buen partido_ que soy, y vienes a rogarme que salga contigo?

—Bueno, algo parecido.

—Pero si ese es el caso, China, debo decirt… ¡¿QUÉ?! —La respuesta de la pelirroja lo tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, seguro de que había oído mal a la pequeña _bestia_.

—No es que quiera salir contigo, bastardo, no te hagas ilusiones —prosiguió la Yato, desviando la mirada—, pero es que necesito un favor tuyo.

Okita Sougo se quedó frío.

_«Espera, espera, espera»_

Ahora, eso sí que era una sorpresa, y de las grandes. ¿Quién diría que vería el día en que la pelirroja rogara por un favor? Excepto por el hecho de que ella NO estaba _rogando_.

_«Hmm, así que un favor ¿no? Esto va a ser divertido»_

— ¿Puedes repetir lo último? No escuché bien? —le preguntó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso ya estás senil, estúpido sádico? DIJE QUE… necesito un favor. —Lo último salió casi en un susurro.

— ¿Y por qué crees que debería ayudarte? —dijo, en tono desinteresado. Desviando la mirada, cerró la tapa del tanque de gasolina para luego pararse frente a ella. La miró desde arriba, divertido.

—Te pagaré —dijo la pequeña Yato, sonando poco convincente.

—No necesito dinero y lo sabes —respondió Sougo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se le marcaba en el rosto.

—Te compraré el último juego de _Silent Hill_.

—Buen intento, pero ya tengo toda la colección.

Frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada, Kagura soltó un bufido.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó finalmente.

—Hmm, se me ocurren tantas cosas que no puedo decidirme… Por ahora sólo me conformaré con saber que me debes algo.

La mirada calculadora que salió de la Yato lo hizo reír triunfante. Ya la tenía donde quería.

—¿Y? —preguntó, observándola de arriba abajo con su habitual cara inexpresiva—. ¿Cuál es ese favor que tanto necesitas?

—Bueno, yo… necesito usar tu carro.

—¿Eh?

* * *

_«Mami, si salgo viva de esto, prometo no hurgarme más la nariz frente a las niñas del barrio»_

No podía creer que acababa de hacer un pacto con el _demonio_. ¡Había vendido su alma al diablo! " _Pero vaya diablo",_ pensó mirando de reojo al Capitán de la 1ra División del Shinsengumi.

Okita Sougo se encontraba sentado, algo tenso, en el asiento de pasajeros. Su mirada centrada en un punto fijo frente a él, le daba a su semblante un aire de madurez. Los años habían dotado al muy _bastardo,_ de un musculoso cuerpo del cual regodearse.

_«_ _Esos brazos son extremadamente atractivos_ _»,_ pensaba ella deleitándose con la vista.

_«Espera… ¡¿Qué?!... No, no, no. ¡Recuerda de quién estamos hablando aquí, Kaguraaaa! Él es el sádico bastardo, estúpido, arrogante, 'apuesto' (¿ya dije estúpido?) e imbécil de tu rival. No hay forma de que puedas verlo como algo má…»._

—Hey, ¿me estás escuchando _Bakagura_? —La voz aburrida del Capitán interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Te dije que doblaras a la derecha… ¡PERO NO TAN RÁPIDO, IDIOTA!

—Lo siento —no tuvo más remedio que decir. Se encontraba en una posición difícil. Era verdad que después de varias confrontaciones, el _estúpido Sádico_ le había dado lo que quería, pero jamás se había imaginado que manejar un coche podría ser tan difícil.

—Está bien, comencemos de nuevo —le dijo soltando un suspiro algo nervioso—. Pero primero, hazme el favor y ¡quita el pie del acelerador antes de que nos matemos!

La Yato, tratando de recordar cuál era el acelerador, levantó su pierna. Tras unos segundos de silencio, preguntó:

— _Ne_ , _Sadist_ … ¿Se supone que ese árbol venga a esa velocidad?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué árb…? ¡Idiota, Cuidadooooooooooo!

Detrás de las rejas, Kagura —con varias gotas de sudor cubriendo su rostro—, pensaba: _«Sí, definitivamente ha sido mi culpa»_

—Si me hubieras enseñado mejor… —le dijo tratando de librarse de la desgracia.

—Si no hubiera aceptado ese tonto capricho tuyo, todavía tendría mi carro de patrulla intacto —murmuró Sougo, con las manos en la nuca, visiblemente irritado.

Kagura se estremeció. El semblante de su rival se veía oscuro por la rabia. Sus ojos, que usualmente lucían más bien como si estuvieran muertos, se encontraban bien abiertos mostrando un brillante color ocre. La miraba enojado desde lo otra esquina de la celda en la cual estaban confinados.

Los recuerdos del destrozado carro de patrulla vagaban por su mente cuando el Capitán comenzó a moverse hacia ella.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Sougo se aproximó lentamente, como si cazara a su presa. Un aura asesina —que lo rodeaba por completo—, acentuaba la mirada malvada que le dedicaba.

—Te atrapé —le dijo, aprisionándola contra la pared a la cual Kagura se había pegado mientras inconscientemente huía.

No podía escapar. Los fuertes brazos de Sougo, yacían a ambos lados de su cabeza, impidiendo un plan de fuga. Con una sonrisa nerviosa lo miró a los ojos.

—¿ _Sadist_?

Nada. Ni una palabra salió de los labios de Okita. Desde arriba, la miraba contrayendo los dientes.

" _Wuaaa, esta vez si la cagué",_ pensó incómoda por la pesada mirada. Pero mientras exprimía sus neuronas para encontrar la mejor forma de disculparse sin que realmente se escuchara como un "disculpas", la boca de su captor se deformó en una sonrisa.

De inmediato, Kagura comprendió todo.

—Pfft… Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo —le dijo el _muy bastardo,_ riendo abiertamente.

—¡Hijo de p***! ¡Me engañaste; tú bastardo sádico mentiroso! —escupió la Yato con una vena marcada en la sien.

No lo podía creer. Había caído en su trampa y hasta la había hecho sentir culpable.

—Eres una idiota, Bakagura —soltó entre carcajadas

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? ¿Quieres que te rompa esa maldita cara-bonita? —lo retó Kagura.

La sonrisa de Sougo se apagó, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron el brillo de diversión. Acercando un poco más el rostro, y en dirección a la Yato, que ahora lucía enormemente irritada, le habló.

—Hmm, en realidad quiero que me devuelvas el favor —le dijo casi susurrando, pues sus caras se hallaban separadas tan solo unos milímetros—. Con esto. —Y Sougo se lanzó sobre ella.

Los orbes azules de Kagura lo miraron sorprendido, y antes de que fuera capaz de formular pregunta, su boca inundó la de ella.

La Yato abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su respiración se había estancado en algún lugar de sus pulmones. Los suaves labios de Sougo maniobraban talentosos sobre los de ella.

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_ ,se cuestionó la Yato que —inmóvil— veía cómo su captor la cambiaba de posición para, ¿encontrar un mejor ángulo?

Kagura tembló al sentir cómo una lengua intrusa trataba de infiltrarse dentro de su boca. Los brazos de aquel hombre rodearon su cintura, profundizando el beso. Ese fue el momento en que Kagura cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer porque no podía mandar sobre su cuerpo que respondía por cuenta propia. No podía evitar sentir esas extrañas cosquillas en el estómago.

Sougo se apretó a ella y logró comprobar que su corazón no era el único que corría como loco. Luego de varios minutos de lucha silenciosa, rompieron el hechizo. Sus rostros aún cerca. Sus respiraciones todavía agitadas.

—Tienes la cara toda roja, China —le susurró Sougo para molestarla, con una de sus irritables-pero-sexy sonrisas.

—Vaya forma de desviar el tema _Sadist_ , estaba a punto de darte la paliza de tu vida —contraatacó la Yato.

—Jajaja. Te quiero ver intentándolo, pequeña China —le dijo rosando sus labios sobre los de ella—. Pero primero…

Sin que terminara la frase, Sougo estaba nuevamente devorando sus labios. Un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Kagura, y sus brazos fueron a posarse alrededor del cuello de su compañero, quien se erizó asombrado por el contacto.

La Yato se llenó de determinación, esta vez iba a enseñarle a esa cara-bonita, cómo podía defenderse en este _nuevo_ campo de batalla.

* * *

—¿Y Ya? ¿Eso es todo? —La peculiar voz monótona los asombró a ambos, quienes se separaron sorprendidos—. Yo no pagué para ver una típica comedia de amantes, Mamá Oso.

—¡¿A quién llamas Mamá Oso?!... ¿De qué hablas? Ésta estuvo mejor que la que retrasmiten todos los domingos, y que tú insistes en ver.

Frente al dúo de rivales —al otro lado de las rejas— el _ojos-de-pescado-muerto_ y el _freak-de-la-mayonesa_ , se hallaban cómodamente sentados comiendo palomitas, cual si llevaran allí toda una eternidad.

—Pero Mamá Oso, ¿qué le has estado dando de comer a tu hijo este verano? —preguntó el hombre de pelo plateado—. En estos tiempos los jóvenes no piensan en nada más que su usar su ***** para ***** y *****… Ah, ¡cuánto daría por ser joven otra vez!

—¡Eso es muy obsceno Yorozuya! Este fic es de rating K, al final será tu culpa si nos cancelan ¡Y deja de llamarme Mamá Oso! —respondió el hombre de pelo negro, irritado, mientras trataba de arrebatarle la bolsa de palomitas a su acompañante. El manojo de llaves (de las celdas) se hizo notar sonoramente con los movimientos.

—¡Hey! —Las voces de aquellos dos que habían sido ignorados sonaron al unísono, llamando la atención de los entrometidos espectadores.

Las auras combinadas, azul y roja, los rodearon. Ellos, en posición de ataque, nombraron su nuevo combo:

—¡LLEVAMOS-TRES-HORAS…

—Oi, esperen un momento… —Sonrió nervioso el hombre de pelo plateado, con gotas de sudor por toda su cara.

—Somos sus padres, ¿recuerdan? —agregó el de cabello en forma de V.

—…ESPERÁNDOLOS!

—Oe, esperen… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1):** Hago alusión a lo que le dijo Okita, al ver la sonrisa de la Yato, en mi fanfic "Friend zone". (Que por cierto, debería terminarlo ya).

Hmm, decidí dejar Sadist en vez de Sádico en la historia porque me parece más musical a la hora de los diálogos. Realmente no me gusta nombrarlo como Sádico a no ser cuando Kagura diga algo así como "…Te odio, ¡maldito Sádico!..." :D

 


End file.
